Forgiving Desire
by Twas Not Him Twas Me
Summary: Joey/Kaiba! It's about Joey and Kaiba's class going camping. Joey and Kaiba become cabin buddies but more things come out of love or lust. (More Romantic then summary seems)
1. A Trip To Be Free

Authors Note: Kay, this is my first Joey/Kaiba fic. It's only Joey and Kaiba or Joey and Seto later on. Well, the timeline is three months after Duelist Kingdom but Battle City never happens and Merik does not come. Well, hope you like this story and I'm looking for an editor. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: *Orion's Shadow pokes the disclaimer* Ow, stop it *cries and runs away*  
  
Orion's Shadow: Whoops, heh heh, well I guess I'll take his place and say, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, surprise surprise?  
  
Forgiving Desire  
  
Chapter 1 A Trip To Be Free  
  
*School*  
  
Seto Kaiba sighed as the teacher stepped to the front of the class and said, "Kay class I have good news. All of us are going on a field trip, it's camping! The trip is a week long and here is a list of the things your going to need to bring. There are about twenty cabins and in each cabin is two beds and you would be sharing the cabin with a partner."  
  
Kaiba frowned at the thought of having to go camping, 'Damn, I hate camping. Wait, he said we are going to share a room with someone. Maybe I could be with my blond perfect puppy. Joey, If I'm lucky maybe I could share a room with him and share the lust I have for him.'  
  
"Mr. Katachi, do we have to get our parents to sign a permission slip?" Kaiba turned his head to see Joey had asked the question.  
  
"Of course Mr. Wheeler, why wouldn't I?" Kaiba seemed surprised at the look Joey gave when Mr. Katachi gave his response, 'What's the big deal? I mean it's just asking for his dad to sign a slip. Sure, his dad drinks a lot from what I heard but still.'  
  
Joey turned his head to see Kaiba looking at him and Joey gave a confused look as Kaiba quickly looked down, 'Why is he stairing at me? I mean does he like me back as much as I like him. Why do I like him so much? He treats me like shit but, I still care for him. Maybe on the trip we could be partners in more then one way but... I have to get my dad to let me but every time I ask him I have to pay a price.'  
  
*Joey's House*  
  
Joey stepped into his house smelling the strong scent of beer, 'Well, here goes nothing, I mean I hope I don't have to pay like he always wants me to.'  
  
He looked and saw his dad starring at the t.v. with a beer in his hand. Joey took a deep breath and said, "Dad, look my class has to go on a camping trip and I need you to sign a permission slip."  
  
Joey bit his lip as his father stood up and gave an evil like grin, "So, you want to go to on this trip. Well, you know you always have to pay so give me your arms."  
  
Joey gave him both his arms and watched in horror as his father took out a knife and started to cut him. Joey squinted and continued to further bite his lip as his father continued to cut his arm. After he had finished cutting him Joey opened his eyes and looked at how deeply he had cut him and the blood trickling down his arm. Joey looked as his father signed his permission slip but what bothered him was he still smiling. Then Joey saw him pick up his drink and he bit his lip even further as he poured the beer all over his cuts.  
  
Joey gave a small sign of relief as his father sat back down. Joey picked up his slip and went back into his room. He did what he always did after his father hurt him, he darkened the room and played relaxing music. He then sat on his bed and hugged his pillow imagining Kaiba. Whenever he felt like this he just hug his pillow thinking about Kaiba saving him from his dad. Then Kaiba would tell him he loved him and he would say it back and then Kaiba would take him home, 'Yeah, Joey like that would ever happen. Kaiba hates you and always will, no matter how much you dream...it's always a dream. Still, I deserve a miracle and I want it for me and Kaiba.  
  
*Seto Kaiba's House*  
  
Seto looked around his mansion or house and gave a mental smile to himself as he saw Mokuba playing one of his games. Seto walked over to the younger Kaiba and said, "Mokuba, I need to tell you something."  
  
Mokuba pressed pause and asked, "What is it big brother?"  
  
"I'm going on a trip, camping for a week for school."  
  
The younger brother gave a small pout and said, "Seto, do you have to go? I mean you always hate camping and stuff."  
  
This time the older brother made a small face of being upset and said, "Look, I'm sorry, we are going in about three days so that means I wont be back until Monday. When I come back I'll take you to some theme park or something."  
  
Mokuba gave a small smile and said, "Kay, big brother."  
  
Kaiba smiled at his younger brother and tussled his hair as he got up to head towards his room. Kaiba changed into his pajamas the only clothing he had that didn't involve a trench coat. He laid down in the bed and looked at his clock which read a simple 8pm.  
  
"Joey, what are you doing right now."  
  
Kaiba hugged his extra pillow thinking about a blond with long messy hair and a stupid grin.  
  
*Outside of the bus that's going to take them to the camp*  
  
Joey stood by Tristen, Yugi, and Tea as they talked about who was going to be who's partners. Tea of course stayed out of it since she was a girl and there was no way the teachers were going to let them stay like that. However, before any of the guys could settle the argument Mr. Katachi started to announce something, "Kay, students I didn't have a chance to tell you I was pairing each of you up with. Kay lemme this list;  
  
Tristen Taylor and Yugi Muto  
  
Tea Gardner and Rebecca Redfield *a/n: To those Resident Evil fans should get this. Heh, I also have two Resident Evil fics people*  
  
*blah blah and 'Well who says you ain't the s.o.b.' But knew better and just shrugged it off. Joey looked to see Mr. Katachi starting to make another announcement, "One more thing class. On the bus trip there I want you to sit with your partner. You guys aren't only room mates but you guys are partners for every thing we shall be doing on this trip. Now people get in the bus now"  
  
Seto got into the bus and watched as Joey give his friends a good bye wave and a peace sign followed by his goofy smile. Joey sat calmly next to him. However, Seto would keep giving quick glances starring at him as he kept looking towards his friends. Seto wondered if he should say something, 'Maybe I should just say hi or something. I mean what's the worst that could happen? Sure, he could hate me for the rest of my life or his depending who dies first but....'  
  
Kaiba took a deep breath and said, "So mutt, how are doing?"  
  
Kaiba mentally scolded himself for calling him a dog again and watched as Joey turned his head and said, "What, shut it Kaiba but if you have to know I don't feel good."  
  
Kaiba looked deeper into Joey and noticed he was sweating and his breathing didn't seem normal, "Wheeler, you sure it was smart to leave home. I mean you don't really look to good, maybe you should take off that sweater or at least pull the sleeves up."  
  
Joey flinched when Kaiba told him to take off the sweater but just retorted, "What do you care. I mean if I dropped dead right now you be cheering."  
  
Kaiba took a closer look and felt bad because Joey really looked sick and the giant sweater was making it worse, "Jo- Wheeler, I'm serious, you look like shit. You should've stayed home."  
  
Joey looked at Kaiba and Kaiba just looked down again feeling a light sign of blush come upon him, 'Nice going Kaiba, I mean now you just showed Joey you have a heart! But isn't that what you always wanted, I mean isn't that what you always wanted. To let Joey know you cared about him. Well that's just what you just did nice going Kaiba!'  
  
Joey quit paying attention to his friends and stared at Kaiba, 'What he just did, shows that he cares for me. Maybe this isn't just a dream but a miracle'  
  
Authors Note: Hey, what did you guys think. Please review and tell me what you thought and I need an editor. See, look at all the mistakes that I can't see because if I could see them I would fix them, nay! So if you want be my editor for this fic tell me Kay. Thanks! 


	2. Only A Dream

Authors Note: Hiya, thanks to all those who reviewed and I got my editor. Never A Final Fantasy is my new editor and is one of the best writers for Yu-Gi-Oh. Check out her stories I mean that's what got me started to write and I hope this is just as good ^_^.  
  
One more thing, sorry it took so long to update, school and stuff, but now I'm free for three months so I'm going to update as much as I can.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, Orion's Shadow doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If he did he would make this fic a movie or manga.  
  
Forgiving Desire  
  
Chapter 2 Only A Dream  
  
*First Day, 8:00 p.m.*  
  
Kaiba nodded not paying all that much attention to Mr. Katachi who was stating out the rules, 'Damn it, it's all just common sense, I mean stay with your partners at all time and don't eat what you don't know. I mean the only person we have to worry about eating something is Joey, damn it Joey what the hell is wrong with you. Your sick and sweating like crazy!'  
  
Kaiba looked over at Joey who was standing there looking at Mr. Katachi. Joey looked around smiling as he saw Yugi and Tristen. Kaiba gave another sigh praying that if Joey would ever be happy to see him.  
  
Joey brushed the sweat off his brow panting and feeling dizzier, 'No, Joey you can't get sick, if you're sick they would send you back home and you knows who there. Good old pops, he beat the snot of you and do it harder since your infected. Or inpecfted in his drunken words.'  
  
Joey gave a happy sigh as Mr. Katachi told everyone they could head towards the cabin. Joey grabbed his bags. When he stepped inside he claimed the bed nearest towards the door and laid down on it. Joey started to drift off into sleep when Kaiba's voice awoke him, "Hey, I mean are you okay. Here, you really should change into something comfy if your going to sleep."  
  
Joey's mind started to panic, 'No, I can't let him see that my dad was cutting me! What the hell do I do, I mean the pajamas I brought are just sweats and one of my short sleeved T-shirts. God, I'm burning in hell.'  
  
"Look, Kaiba... I want to wear this sweater because I feel like it kay. Sure, I'm sweatin a whole lot and I may look sick but who the hell cares."  
  
Kaiba took a step back about to say that he cared but knew better, "Look, Joey, I said you should change, I'm going to call the nurse."  
  
Joey's heart stopped beating knowing that they would just send him home, but there was something worse. They would have him pick him up and Joey's dad might plan to push him out of the car, "No, I'm okay. Look I'll change into my pj's! Happy?"  
  
Kaiba turned his head as Joey started to take off his shirt but giving quick glances towards the shorter blond. Kaiba was taken aback at how fine-toned Joey was but noticed something on his arm, 'Are those cuts on his arm. I guess I should take a second glance but what if Joey thinks I'm checking him out? All right Kaiba, look at Joey quickly and see if those are real cuts.'  
  
Kaiba tried out his plan and saw deep red gashes on his arm, "Joey... Wheeler, how did you get those cuts?"  
  
Joey looked down starting to feel dizzy from the fever or the fact that Kaiba might have been checking him out, "Oh, this little thing, I got it when some punks jumped me while I was walking home from school this one day."  
  
"Did you ever get those fixed up or call the cops?"  
  
"No, to both questions! And whatta you care? I mean you might have been the one who sent those jerks on me."  
  
Joey looked down again feeling a strong sense of guilt rush over him, 'Nice going, I mean you always tell your self you care about him more then you should and here you go telling him he hates you.'  
  
"Wheeler, well I'm going to bandage you up so hold still."  
  
The young CEO walked over towards his bag and took out a First-Aid kit and started to wrap up Joey's cuts, 'I never thought I would be able to get this close to him without his shirt on.'  
  
Kaiba's breath became a tad more rapid as he kept giving quick glances towards Joey's chest. When Kaiba finished wrapping him up Joey got into his bag and took out his pj's and fell into the bed. Kaiba wasn't sure what to make of it since he still wasn't tired so he took out his laptop and decided to work.  
  
About an hour into working Kaiba looked at Joey as he slept and he felt in a state of awe. The sound of his light breathing and the emptiness of the room made Kaiba feel safe.  
  
"Why do I feel safe," Kaiba muttered to himself and found it okay, "Do I love him all so much, or is this some cruel joke my mind is playing on me for the hell of it. God, Seto Kaiba is in a state of lust for a boy, a man his age with the name of Joey Wheeler."  
  
*Second Day, 4:00 a.m.  
  
Kaiba woke up to the sound of a light cry, like someone whimpering for help. Kaiba turned on the light ready to attack anything that moves, 'What's that sound, better wake up Joey before anything pops out of nowhere.'  
  
Kaiba turned towards the bed Joey was in and saw where the sound was coming from, 'It's Joey, and he's crying in his sleep. I know he's sick but what the hell is going on with him.'  
  
Kaiba was about to wake him up when he heard him start to talk in his sleep, "No, please! Dad, no! Noooo, please I'm sorry, Daddy no! Please don't, don't! I'm sorry please I won't do it anymore, please dad don't leave me in the closet! Just hit me again I don't care, kick me please! Daddy not the closet it's dark in there!"  
  
Kaiba felt his stomach go in knots and quickly woke up Joey trying not to show he was worried, "Wheeler, get up! Hey, mutt you're whimpering in your sleep! Get up now!"  
  
'Is his dad this much of an ass? Don't let that just be a dream and not some deep memory from his mind. Wait? If that is a memory then was it his dad that cut him?'  
  
Kaiba looked down to see Joey get up but they way Joey looked bothered him. He was sweating and his breathing again didn't seem normal. Also his face was paler as Kaiba looked at Joey, "About time you woke up, I mean you kept whining like the dog you are."  
  
Joey wanted to look Kaiba in the eye and tell him to shut the hell up but the way he felt stopped him, "Shut up Kaiba...look I had a nightmare. Something people with a conscience get. Look, I'm sorry okay, I guess I'm a lot sicker then I thought. Just let me go back to bed."  
  
Kaiba was about to snap back but then to his surprise he was speechless as he saw Joey fall back to his sleep. Kaiba stared at Joey feeling the same temptation to get in the bed Joey was in and just hold each other until everything felt better again.  
  
The light sound of Joey's breathing made Kaiba sense a sensation of being safe again, 'God, nothing is happening yet you feel safe and happy.'  
  
*7:30 a.m.  
  
Joey got up still feeling just as bad but having enough strength to walk. He turned his head and saw Kaiba lying on his bed covers had fallen to the floor. Joey stepped next to Kaiba and put the covers over him, 'Just how you always wanted it, didn't you Joey. I mean away from your dad, with Kaiba, but not in the way you wanted to wake up. Him next to you is what you didn't get.... My head it's throbbing, my head!'  
  
"Kaiba! Help, please Kaiba help me."  
  
Joey gave a weak smile as he saw Kaiba come over to him with a bugged look but then grew a rush of worry as Joey sudden fell to the floor.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry, stupid cliffhanger :P, well I want a cute nickname for Kaiba to call Joey. Not puppy or dog, so if you have an idea tell me in your review. ^_^ 


	3. More Then I Hoped

Authors Note: Don't have much to say, but prepare for some limey action. Yes, I a teenage boy who finds guys making out a little disgusting well make a scene. If it seems like I left for a while and continued, it may be because I did to pull myself together.  
  
Kaneda-Shotaru and YamiTetsuo: Uhh, Jo Jou? I will think about and cute name.  
  
Joey's Girl: Thanks!  
  
Pinkie: *Nods* Yeah sure, and you can't kill Joey's dad, I need him for my fic.  
  
Empress Faria: 'Honey Muffin?'..................... Uhhh thanks for liking and I plan to use the name at least once.  
  
Black-Rose-Spirit-Mage: You'll find out about Joey this chapter and as a narrotor *claps* you're the best!  
  
Evetta: Jou in my opnion is pretty cute too. Thanks for the review.  
  
Jay Kamiya: What did you mean in he figured out? If it's about Joey's dad, no, after all that Kaiba still doesn't know.  
  
Ranma Higurashi: Cute name too, your the second person for the same name.  
  
aku-no-hime: Thank you!  
  
Blazesgirl: Thanks for the review and who doesn'tl ike a good Joey/Seto fic.  
  
Cartas: Yeah, sorry! I'm not a really good writer as you see. I'm surprisecd thsi story is doin well!  
  
Hitomi-Pegasus: I'm not evil! Just insane! Oh, that is no reason to kill me, only badly injure me.  
  
Mr. Wonderful: Sknaht.  
  
Disclaimer: Orion's Shadow doesn't own anything. But Orion, does own everything. Orion is Orion's Shadow muses. There are two people who make up Orion. Check out his bio to learn more about Orion.  
  
Forgiving Desire  
  
Chapter 3 More Then I Hoped  
  
*8:00 a.m. Second Day*  
  
'God, stupid Joey, if you didn't feel that good you should've stayed home.'  
  
Kaiba look around at the other people in the waiting room. Kaiba gave a cold stare at everyone wanting only one thing, to know what the hell would happen to a secret desire, "Hey, Kaiba! Is Joey all right?"  
  
Kaiba looked up to see Tea, Tristen, Yugi, and Mr. Katachi standing in front of him, "I'm not sure. They said they wouldn't tell me. I hope they come out with good news."  
  
Tea looked at Kaiba and said, "Are you hoping they tell you that Joey is okay?" She was slightly confused by the look on his face, normally he never seemed that worried about things.  
  
Kaiba was tempted to blurt out his true feelings for a feeling of relief but held back, "No, what the hell are you talking about? I meant that they tell me they had to put the poor puppy to sleep so they could put it out of it's misery."  
  
Tristen was about to hit him but a nurse came and said, "Mr. Wheeler is okay. He just suffered from a very high fever. You don't have to worry anymore and you may see him now."  
  
They all went to see Joey but what bothered all of them the most was the fact that Kaiba came too. Yugi looked at the CEO of his own company, 'Why is he coming with us? I mean he hates Joey; he doesn't even respect him at all. Is there something that happened that I don't know?'  
  
As they stepped in the room Joey was in Tea jumped onto him with open arms, "Joey, what the heck is wrong with you?"  
  
Kaiba felt a feeling a passion and happiness run through him as he watched Joey give his trademark grin and said, "Sorry Tea, I guess it was wrong of me to do all that and make you guys worry." Joey paused as he saw Kaiba and he felt a weird feeling of happiness come over himself as well, "Hey, what's Mr. Seto Kaiba doing here?"  
  
It was Mr. Katachi's turn to say something, "Well, Joey. You should thank Kaiba since he was the one who called the ambulance's."  
  
"Oh, umm thanks..."  
  
Kaiba found himself speechless, a thing he hated to be in since it showed him he wasn't in control, "Whatever don't ever expect me to save you again."  
  
Yugi then stepped up and said, "Oh, Joey you have to go home. I mean all of us are going on a hike and the nurse is out."  
  
'No, I can't go home. My dad will find a reason to hurt me. Like I'm a wuss for not staying the whole week because of being sick.' Joey looked up and said, "No, ummm I can't go home. See, nobody's at my house, my dad is visiting an old friend and stuff... Plus I don't have the phone number and I'm also not sure which friend."  
  
Kaiba stared into Joey's eyes even though he was looking down and felt a second reason, 'His dad. If his dad is as big as an ass to give him a nightmare like that then I have to help him.... Sadly how without letting people know I love him?'  
  
"Mr. Katachi, how about you let me stay in the cabin while you guys go on your hike?"  
  
"Joey that does seem smart but what if your temperature rises again? Someone has to watch you."  
  
Yugi responded quickly, "I'll do it."  
  
Mr. Katachi spoke shaking his head, "No, that doesn't work. Since there is this part with working with your partners, Joey who is your partner again?"  
  
"Kaiba," Joey quietly said as if he was thinking about something.  
  
"There, Kaiba would you mind to watch Joey while we go hiking?"  
  
Kaiba felt like a slow miracle was forming from this and answered to make sure he didn't seem to eager, "Yes."  
  
*11:00 a.m.*  
  
Joey looked as Kaiba typed on his laptop, 'I wonder what he's doing? I guess some things that CEO's do, I mean he has more money then all of everybody at school combined and I want him but...how could I get him without seeming like I want him just for money.'  
  
While Joey's mind raced Kaiba's mind worried about a tall blond who hated showing how low his limits were just like him, 'God, were alone in a cabin in the middle of nowhere and I'm not expecting anyone to come back till five.'  
  
Kaiba felt a little bolder but before he had a chance to make a move someone else did, "Hey, Kaiba come here, I have to talk ta ya."  
  
Kaiba turned his head and walked next to the blonde's bed where he laid down, "What is it mutt? Can't you tell I'm busy?"  
  
Joey gave a nod and replied, "Look me in the eye and tell me what ya think of me?"  
  
Kaiba looked him in the eye without even thinking about it and looked down quickly, "Kaiba, look me in the eye and tell me already?"  
  
Once again the taller CEO tried again and felt a feeling of every little emotion go through him, I feeling that he feared yet liked. Then the answer came through him, "I..... ummmm don't hate you. I like you, no. I love you okay!" He blurted.  
  
Joey showed very little reaction to this but then a slow smile crept across his face, "Thank you."  
  
Before Kaiba could react to anything he felt the younger blondes lips come on his and his tongue fighting to get in. Kaiba opened his mouth and found his hands crawling up and down under Joey's shirt rubbing his back. The next thing Kaiba felt though was Joey trying to find a way to take his shirt off but hoping to not to break the kiss.  
  
Kaiba gave a weak moan of his lust's name and then felt him nibbling at his ear. While Joey continued to do this Kaiba moved towards the neck and slowly gave him light kisses. Then Joey finally was able to take his shirt off with only breaking the kiss for a less then a second but then found it broken again when his shirt was off.  
  
Joey moved down sucking onto Kaiba's chest enjoying the feeling of every moment going by and then struggled to take off Kaiba's shoes and socks still latching onto his chest. Then Joey felt himself trying to take unbuckle his belt while moving towards his shoulder blade while he felt him hugging him but also pulling down his pants.  
  
When nothing was left but each other's underpants they fell onto the bed and both gave a small slight of joy when there erections touched and then felt each other pulling off the last article of clothing.  
  
Feels wrong....  
  
Yet so right.  
  
To have every emotion go through you is....  
  
The feeling more known as one emotion.  
  
Love,  
  
Love is more then one emotion,  
  
Anger, Hate,  
  
Love, Joy,  
  
Passion, Lust,  
  
To want, Desire,  
  
Innocence, Clean,  
  
Scared, Frightened,  
  
Brave, Bolder,  
  
Love is always more then one,  
  
Because it takes two to make a perfect love.  
  
Authors Note: @.@, so much. Sorry, I hope this chapter isn't that bad. I think it came out better then I thought. I only had to stop writing twice during the scene. I hope you got the whole two thing in the poem. I think the poem was a tad stupid but remember, I suck at everything! Yes, that's why all the scenes suck. Sorry, now I have to go cry since I feel like I just dissed myself too much T.T 


	4. To Be Together

Authors Note: Hey, I'm baaaack! @.@ sorry, still dizzy from last chapter. Oh, to those who are wondering Kaiba and Joey are still virgins, well, gay virgins. What they did is for you guys to imagine and me to not. Also, this has been unedited .  
  
AND A HUGE SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I HAD THIS CHAPTER DONE BUT MY EDITOR FORGOT ABOUT ME AND I UNDERSTAND SO I JUST FORGOT. SORRIES!  
  
Plus, my life kinda went weird over the summer. So, I'm sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim my self of ever owning anything, this computer isn't mine. I borrowed it from Pinkie who is standing right next to me wondering if she could ever get to use the computer.  
  
Forgiving Desire  
  
Chapter 4 To Be Together  
  
*Second Day 5:00 p.m.*  
  
Kaiba awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door, 'Oh, crap! No one could see me like this! I mean if anybody found out the cold heartless CEO was in love with a little puppy, I wouldn't be treated like a boss anymore.'  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Yugi, hey Kaiba open the door."  
  
Kaiba looked around and quickly fixed up the room. Him and Joey still didn't have there clothes on, he grabbed at all the articles of clothing stuffing them on the bed, then he spread the blanket over Joey making sure nothing was showing. Then he got a towel and wrapped it around his waist.  
  
Kaiba opened the door giving Yugi a cold look, "What do you want?"  
  
Yugi gave a cheerful smile showing just how innocent he was, "Ummm, I want to see Joey."  
  
"No, he's asleep."  
  
"Oh well, at least how is he?"  
  
Kaiba took a deep breath feeling a slight blush come across his face, "He's fine, look Yugi, get out of here. He needs his rest."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Kaiba closed the door and felt himself go in nervous laughter, something he never did in public. Kaiba just shrugged it off still feeling a slight smile on his face. He stepped into the shower and let whatever temperature water flow down his body, 'Joey, how is it I could care for someone so much, to love one person this much shouldn't be possible. But, I feel like I just used him for... No, I refuse to do anything with him until I get to know him better. Seto Kaiba, you always respected yourself for being able to handle a situation. Today though, you lost control, over one man, one boy.'  
  
Kaiba continued to scold himself as he stepped outside the mini bathroom and was brought aback at the sight of Joey sitting at the side of his bed and having his clothes on. Kaiba unsure on what to do picked up another set of clothes (without a trench coat o.0) and changed into them. When he got his clothes on he sat next to Joey and put his arm around his shoulders. Kaiba then found himself leaning his head against Joey's left shoulder. When Kaiba felt himself about to close his eyes something shocked him. An arm pushed him to the floor making Kaiba land with an oof.  
  
Kaiba looked at Joey with betrayed eyes, "Joey?"  
  
Joey looked down at someone he told himself he deeply cared about all the time and said, "What we did was wrong. I mean, I hate you! I hate you and I could never stand of ever being with you. I don't know why I did what I did, I'm sorry Kaiba. You have to understand I'm sorry for ever messing with your feelings. "  
  
Joey fought back tears but found it pointless and decided to let it fall freely, 'Joey, what the fuck are doing! I mean you always wanted him, you always desired him, and you now have him! But, what are you doing, what are you doing? Your telling him you don't want him and never wanted him!"  
  
Kaiba stared at Joey trying to find something on his face that showed he didn't mean what he said, 'He can't mean it, he couldn't have meant that. I mean what we did has to mean something! He couldn't have done all that with me and I not mean anything with him.'  
  
Kaiba just continued to tell himself this but then a new feeling came in him, he clenched his fist and found himself talking through also clenched teeth, "You weak bastared! I mean damn you."  
  
Joey looked up with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry-"  
  
Kaiba felt blood rushing through his body and yelled back, "Your sorry, that's all you have to say to me, your sorry!" Kaiba felt even madder but felt his voice get a little more caring, "Your sorry? I mean, Joey.... how could you even do something like that? I really do love you..."  
  
"Well, I don't!" Joey felt an emotion he couldn't describe, something that he wished he couldn't feel, "Look, I wont tell anyone okay."  
  
Kaiba want sure on what to do. During this whole argument all his lover or ex-lover did was sit on that same spot.  
  
Kaiba walked over towards the door and yelled, "I'm going to dinner."  
  
*Second Day 5:30 p.m.*  
  
~Cafeteria~  
  
Kaiba sat at one of the benches that no one sat at and silently ate to himself, 'How could he? How could he? I did something, I showed him myself but he just rejected me! So, this is why I've always been so scared to open up to people. The feeling of rejection is....'  
  
Kaiba quickly jumped out of the cafeteria and ran to an empty corner and there cried to himself praying no one found him but a little blond puppy. Still though, he hoped his blond puppy didn't come and he would never have to see him again.  
  
~Cabin~  
  
Joey still sat at the same spot on the bed having a mental argument with himself, 'Is what I did right, telling Kaiba all those things. Yeah, I guess, I mean what we did was wrong but, how come it felt so right? If I did make the right choice how come I told Kaiba those things about me hating him?'  
  
Before Joey was able to ask himself another set of questions Kaiba walked in. Also to Joey's surprise Kaiba sat right next to him and said, "Joey look at me and answer these questions."  
  
Joey turned his head and stared at Kaiba's red puffy eyes as he asked him his first question, "Why did you tell me to look you in the eye and tell you how I felt about you?"  
  
Joey looked down but felt Kaiba's strong hands force him to look back up but they way he was forced seemed more gentle then forceful, "Kaiba, I don't know. I had this feeling that ya liked me and all but I didn't think all too much about it."  
  
Kaiba nodded still looking Joey in the eye and said, "Then why did you let me do that to you?"  
  
Joey tried to look down but felt Kaiba's hands under his chin , "I don't know. But what we did was wrong!"  
  
"Everything seems wrong at one point."  
  
Joey looked at Kaiba trying to find same way to respond and only found one, "Whata bout one plus one. Wont it always equal two?"  
  
"Sure, I mean even though math has been logged into our brain I guess one plus one won't seem to equal up, but I'm talking about us."  
  
"Two is us."  
  
Kaiba looked at Joey trying to find an answer to all of this but said, "Maybe, but things sometimes will always feel wrong. If two is us, then it is right. No matter how you look at it, it will always be right."  
  
Kaiba watched Joey hoping he would give him a response and when he didn't Kaiba said, "I'm going to bed."  
  
Kaiba grabbed his clothes and changed into his pajama's. After he finished changing he stepped into his bed not turning off the lights waiting for Joey.  
  
As he started to drift off to sleep he heard the sounds of shuffling clothes and then the lights went out, 'At least Joey turned them off, it was making it harder to sleep."  
  
After the lights were turned off he felt someone crawl into the bed with him. At first Kaiba was too shocked to say anything but smiled as he felt arms making his arms wrap around a warm blond puppy. Kaiba continued to smile to himself as he muttered a name, "Joey."  
  
To his surprise the person in his arms responded, "I'm not Joey, I'm Yugi."  
  
Authors Note: Kay, your all like wtf, right? Well, I'm joking ^_^v, let's all just go back to the part where Kaiba mutters Joey's name.  
  
Kaiba continued to smile to himself as he muttered a name, "Joey."  
  
To his surprise the person in his arm's responded, "Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you change your mind?"  
  
"I thought about it and figured that what you said was right, about things always feeling wrong at one point."  
  
Kaiba gave a small smile and kissed his puppy and said, "Thank you."  
  
Authors Note: Sorry about that little joke. Couldn't resist. Please review, and yeah, go ahead and yell at me, just review. Thankies! Please review! 


	5. A Pain Beyond Suffering

Authors Note: HI HI...... heehee. Didn't know that little joke would affect all of you. Go on and read now..... Oh yea, unholy short chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Plain and simple, Twasy (you people could feel free to call me that) does not own Yu-gi-Oh.  
  
Forgiving Desire  
  
Chapter 5 A Pain Beyond Suffering  
  
~Last Day Leaving On Bus~  
  
Kaiba sat on his seat, him and Joey had gotten real close. Nobody had thought it too weird, since they had been buddies on the trip. Nobody even suspected though that they were in love, always keeping there little argumeants was easy, mostly because they had meant to fight. Always afterwards they would apologize and give each other a light loving kiss.  
  
Kaiba sat alone, waiting for Joey. He had ran back because he forgot one of his sweaters. Kaiba looked out the window and muttered, 'Joey, why are you wearing those damn sweaters. I mean you just got cuts. I mean people will understand that you got them from some damn thugs. Poor Joey... Wait, those nightmares, the ones he mutters about. About his dad? Are those just a dream, I don't know. I guess I'm being paranoid. I mean Joey knows I could save him in an instant.'  
  
The bus made light squeaky sounds as Joey stepped up and looked around. As he was walking towards his hidden desire Yugi called out to Joey and called out, "Hey Joey! Sit here!"  
  
Joey accepted and as he sat he looked over towards Kaiba who just stared out the window hiding the fact that he felt a tad betrayed. Joey sighed thinking about the things he was going to have to go threw when he went home. His dad or Mr. Wheeler would most likely be evil and drunk. Never a good combination, 'What do I do? What can I do? Kaiba.... The great Seto Kaiba could save me, most likely can. Should I go to him for help? No, I could handle it.'  
  
Joey continued looking back, hoping Kaiba would at least throw him a small glance then just stare out the window. The young blond sighed and just listened to his friends conversation. Tea talking about that on the second day she felt the pain Joey felt from his fever. Although what Tea said next bothered him, "It was weird, but after all of that and while we were hiking I felt so happy. I mean perky, then relaxed and exhausted but happy."  
  
Tristen grinned and said, "Sounds like you had sex."  
  
The girl slapped Tristen across his face as Yugi chuckled. Joey however just sighed and Yugi looked at him worried, "Are you okay? I mean you don't seem to good. Don't tell me your getting sick again?"  
  
Joey laughed and said, "No, don't worry Yug! I'm fine! I jump but I'm worried Mr. Katachi will yell at me."  
  
And with that Joey gave his infamous toothy grin and a peace sign. (a/n: Something just hit me, doesn't that remind you of Vash from Trigun? *Get's ideas for a Trigun/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover* Now on with the story)  
  
Tea gave him a raised eyebrow and nodded, "Whatever, just tell us if you don't feel good. I mean you don't want to have the good ol' Seto Kaiba to save you again do you?"  
  
Joey lightly chuckled and replied, "Hey, I'm just surprised he didn't take out the handcuffs."  
  
Tristen twitched lightly and slowly stepped back, "Are you sure your feeling okay? I mean what do you mean by the handcuff thing?"  
  
The only female of the group lunged on Joey checking for any sign of fever, "Nope, he feels normal to me. Joey, did Kaiba happen to hit you on the head?"  
  
Joey sighed again looking over at Kaiba who just looked out the window as if he was watching some soap opera, 'Come on Kaiba, walk on over to us. Say hi at least, please... Come on Kaiba.'  
  
Joey watched his love, the one who made him feel special with only a few words. A few words that meant to much to him, "Halo, Joey what's in yer mind?"  
  
Joey grinned and looked at Tea who seemed over worried, "I'm fine Tea. Look, if I drop dead right now ya could kill me for dyin. All right?"  
  
* * *  
  
Kaiba got off the bus feeling a tad betrayed, a feeling the young CEO rarely felt but most understood. As the young brown haired man headed towards the limo with his younger brother screaming, "Big Brother!"  
  
Kaiba grinned smugly to himself as he got inside thinking about the person on his mind and forever will be, 'Joey.... Are you ashamed of me? Wait.... I've been acting the same way. Was what we had a swing in love of our supposed teenage life? Why am I acting this way? How come I'm not taking this more seriously!?'  
  
~Joey's House~  
  
Joey looked at the front door of his house and flinched, his dad hadn't hit him in days, only because he wasn't there to hit. Would his dad do something?  
  
Joey shrugged it off and stepped into his 'lovely' home. With the first step he took he felt an arm on his shoulder and a short raspy voice say, "You've been gone too long."  
  
Authors Note: Ha, short chapter. I know, writers block! I'm sorry. Review! I'm tired *falls asleep on key board* joima hyuhgapddddddd ghpsd]''''''8u900000000000000ujasuppuuuoiauuuu089999puh;n/oojn ujjjjjkmmmmm ,h; oijk *keyboard brakes from drool* 


End file.
